1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water/oil emulsifying for combustion efficiency, and more particularly to mechanical emulsifying apparatus using no chemicals and having no moving parts, operating by spiral-reversing the oil flow after water injection to achieve a temporary emulsification.
Emulsions are systems with at least two phases, which are not or only to a small extent soluble one in another. It is distinguished between a continuous phase, in which the other, the discontinuous one, is distributed in the form of small droplets, forming two groups. There are the oil-in-water and the water-in-oil emulsions. Every high polar, hydrophile fluid falls into the category that water is in, whereas the hydrophobic, non-polar fluids are treated similar to oil. If oil and water are brought together and treated very strongly mechanically, one is dispersed into the other and a multitude of droplets are formed. If the system stays at rest, differences in the density lead to the separation of the phases.
2. Description of Related Art
Water/oil emulsions improve combustion. The oil droplets shatter in microexplosions as heated water expands into steam. The shattered oil droplets have more surface for vaporization required for burning. Water/oil emulsions normally require chemical additives or moving agitators.